Natale al BAU
by fumina
Summary: TRADUZIONE Un albero di NAtale negli uffici dal BAU?


**N/T: Questa storia non mi appartiene, è la traduzione di "Christmas at the BAU" di writer-princess e l'ho tradotta con il consenso dell'autrice. **

**N/T : This fiction is not mine, it is the translation of " Christmas at the BAU " written by writer-princess and I translated it with the author's permission.**

* * *

><p><strong>Natale al BAU<strong>

Quando gli agenti del BAU arrivarono al lavoro, quella mattina, c'era un albero. Non uno piccolo. Un grande, grandissimo albero di Natale. Gli agenti si portarono lentamente alle loro scrivanie. Su ognuna c'era una scatola, persino su quelle dei singoli uffici. Le scatole erano di diverse forme, misure e colori. Le più grandi, quelle dalle forme più strane e le più colorate erano state lasciate su sei scrivanie. JJ aveva una scatola di un brillante blu a forma di cuore, Derek una scatola rossa a forma di pupazzo di neve, David una a forma di fulmine verde smeraldo, Aaron una a forma di omino di zenzero, la scatola di Emily era a forma di fiore giallo e Spencer ne aveva una a forma di stella di colore verde lime.

Ogni agente aprì la propria scatola, trovandovi dentro decorazioni natalizie e due buste, su una vi era scritto:

"Apri prima questa o affronterai la mia collera!"

Già da queste poche parole, tutti capirono di chi si trattava. C'era solo una persona capace di organizzare tutto questo. Aprirono comunque la lettera. Dopotutto non erano poi così stupidi da disubbidire ad un ordine.

"_Decorate l'albero, altrimenti mi arrabbio."_

C'era scritto sulla lettera. Molti agenti sospirarono chiedendosi se per un paio di decorazioni natalizie valeva la pena di far arrabbiare Penelope Garcia…

In poco tempo tutto l'ufficio era attorno all'albero di Natale, decorandolo. Spencer era fermo a fianco dell'albero, lo sguardo confuso.

"Spence, va tutto bene?" gli chiese JJ.

"Sì. Conosco la tradizione dell'albero di Natale, anche se non ne ho mai fatto uno. Ma non ne capisco lo scopo."

"Lo scopo?" si intromise Derek, sorprendendo i suoi due amici avvicinandoli da dietro.

"Lo scopo è di divertirsi trascorrendo un po' di tempo in famiglia e mettere i regali sotto. Te lo abbiamo già spiegato, no?" gli ricordò con uno sguardo divertito. Trovava sempre buffo che Spencer fosse incapace di cogliere delle cose così semplici.

"Beh sì…ma non ci sono regali sotto quest'albero"

"Ecco perché dovresti leggere la seconda lettera" disse Emily, sventolando il foglio mentre si avvicinava agli altri.

"_In questa lettera troverai il nome di uno di noi. A lui dovrai fare un regalo. Il budget è di 35 $. Prima che tu lo chieda, la partecipazione è obbligatoria. Ognuno ha una persona della propria squadra, così da rendere le cose più semplici. E se ti domandi come farò a sapere se hai partecipato ecco la mia risposta: io sono meravigliosa e te la farò pagare se non partecipi. Inoltre ho la lista di chi ha chi e controllerò che tutti ricevano il loro regalo. A rischio di ripetermi: tu non vuoi farmi arrabbiare vero?_

_Un bacio e buone feste._

_PS: non potete rivelare il nome della persona a cui dovete fare il regalo, a nessuno (pena, come sopra, la mia collera.)_

"Garcia…" sospirò David, massaggiandosi la fronte.

"Oh sì, la migliore" rispose lei avvicinandosi.

"Garcia, è veramente necessario tutto questo?" chiese Hotch

"Sì, Signore. Ci serve un po' di spirito natalizio qui."

Hotch sospirò ma non rispose.

"Continuo a non capire perché abbiamo bisogno di un albero di Natale" dichiarò Spencer.

I membri della squadra si scambiarono un'occhiata. Era triste che Spencer non capisse il simbolismo dell'albero di Natale.

"Quando ero piccolo, facevamo l'albero il secondo weekend di dicembre. Quando finivamo mamma ci faceva sedere tutti sul pavimento mentre papà accendeva le lucine." Disse Derek.

"Davvero? Beh, a casa mia era lo stesso, ogni anno, mia madre dava la stella a mio padre. Papà le dava un bacio prima di sistemarla sulla punta dell'albero." Aggiunse JJ sorridendo. "Io faccio la stessa cosa con Will."

"Condividiamo le tradizioni di famiglia?" chiese Emily.

"Già. Com'era all'ambasciata?" domando Derek.

"Avevamo molti alberi di Natale, tutti decorati dallo staff, ma ovunque eravamo, un albero era destinato per casa nostra. Era sempre piccolo rispetto agli altri, ma almeno era tutto nostro. Era l'unico periodo dell'anno in cui i miei non litigavano. Papà di solito mi prendeva in braccio per farmi mettere la stella sulla punta. E da te com'era, Aaron?"

"Bah nella norma credo. Ogni anno io e Sean litigavamo per chi doveva mettere la stella. Poi la metteva sempre mia madre mentre noi litigavamo!"

"I miei ricordi più belli risalgono a prima che morissero I miei genitori" disse Penelope in un sospiro "ero quella che faceva quasi tutte le decorazioni…I miei sembravano esasperati ma mi lasciavano fare. E tu David?"

"Noi facevamo tutto il 24 dicembre. Tutta la famiglia attorno all'albero di Natale di nonna. Non c'era nulla di più caotico."

Il gruppo si voltò verso Spencer.

"Non ne ho mai avuto uno a casa. Ma la bibliotecaria della mia biblioteca preferita mi faceva sempre aiutare a decorare il suo, ma non ne ho mai capito il perché."

"Perché non ne hai mai avuto uno a casa tua?" chiese Emily.

"A mamma non piacevano gli alberi di Natale; pensava che fossero dei posti perfetti per nascordervi cimici, videocamere…" sospirò Spencer.

"E allora ecco perché ne facciamo uno oggi, ragazzino. Perché noi siamo una famiglia e questo è il Natale" disse Derek mettendo un braccio attorno le spalle di Spencer.

Il resto della squadra sorrise e si rimise al lavoro. Spencer e Derek immobili ad osservare l'albero. Spencer appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Derek senza neppure accorgersene. Derek guardò Spencer, gli occhi pieni d'amore. Chiuse forte l'altra mano, tra le sue dita un piccolo pezzo di carta sul quale c'era scritto il nome di Spencer.


End file.
